The invention relates to a method of transporting persons in a building by means of an elevator installation, which comprises at least one elevator cage, wherein the elevator cage is entered by persons at least one first access story. The invention further relates to an arrangement for transporting persons in a building with an elevator installation, which comprises at least one elevator cage, wherein at least one access story is provided.
Elevator installations are used for transportation of persons in publicly used buildings. The passengers in railway stations, airports and shopping centres are usually accompanied by bulky luggage or shopping trolleys. Due to the high loading of elevator installations complicated elevator control programs are used in order to increase the effectiveness in the transportation of persons. For example, a destination call control is used by way of which a passenger inputs his or her travel destination by means of an input device. An elevator control then allocates an elevator cage to the corresponding person on the basis of the desired destination story. It is thus achieved that persons having common destination stories are concentrated in an elevator cage, so that the travel time of the elevator cage is not prolonged by numerous intermediate stops.
A control device for controlling an elevator installation with a multiple cage is known from EP 1 418 147 A1. The multiple cage has several cage decks which are simultaneously accessible at a main stopping point by way of different main stopping levels. Two stories of a building can be served at the same time by the multiple cage with one stop. A call registration device by means of which a passenger can input his or her desired destination story is provided at the main stopping point. In order to enable a more rapid filling of the building and to minimise the number of intermediate stops of the multiple cage a computing unit is provided which is constructed for the purpose of determining on the basis of the destination call input of a passenger at the main stopping point and on the basis of already assigned and/or placed travel requests which cage deck of the multiple cage is assigned to the passenger at the main stopping point. The passenger is thus allocated, in correspondence with his or her destination call input, a level enabling effective transportation of persons by means of the multiple cage. After input of the destination call the passenger must then go to the appropriate level in order to enter the multiple cage at the corresponding level.
The assignment of persons to multiple cages by means of a destination call control and even assignment of persons to single elevator cages by means of destination call control requires a complex control. Notwithstanding this destination call control delays in the transportation of persons occur particularly at peak time, since, for example, persons who have not made a destination call board elevator cages.